Tell Me Why
'Treepelt Halfpaw: 'The visitation of Hel had not been a pleasant experience for Treepelt. She still didn’t even entirely understand what was happening. There were wild rumors about the Warden having come back—stupid, that was stupid, everyone was on-edge, Tree didn’t believe a word of it—but it seemed certain that the deity of the underworld had paid the camp a visit. It still had reduced her to hiding in the shadows, though, rocking back and forth on her heels, covering her head and trying not to make a sound— She shook her head and continued walking quickly to where she knew Clover was staying. She needed someone to talk to. 'Clover Rose: '''Clover was still sleeping, curled up with Melira. The little girl had been sleeping fairly peacefully, considering what had happened. Clover’s mind had been distracted from the terror by Tezz’s proposal, and thus, her dreams were happy. She found the weight of the ring on her finger rather comforting, and it was there, even in her dreams. '''Treepelt Halfpaw: '''Tree knocked on the door and then poked her head inside, freezing when she saw them asleep. ''Oops. She tried closing the door quietly, wanting to let them have their rest. 'Melira: '''Melira was instantly shaken from her sleep when Tree knocked on the door, and she started whimpering, as Clover’s arms were wrapped around her. While it had been comforting for both of them while they were sleeping, it now became annoying to the little girl, as it kept her from being able to run over to Tree. '''Clover Rose: '''Melira’s whimpering woke Clover up, and she blinked her eyes open, looking over at the door and releasing Melira. “Hello, Tree.” She laughed softly as the little girl ran over to the other Tree and wrapped her arms around her legs. '''Treepelt Halfpaw: '“I didn’t mean to wake you,” Tree whispered guiltily, but smiling when Melira ran over to her legs. She scooped the little girl up and hugged her briefly before setting her back down. “How are you doing?” 'Clover Rose: '“We’re both good. She got to play with Tezz for a while. And uh . . ” Clover trails off, twisting the ring around her finger and smiling a little. 'Melira: '''Melira hugged Tree’s legs again after she was put down, before aimlessly wandering across the room. '''Treepelt Halfpaw: '“What do you…?” Tree caught sight of the ring and gasped, bringing a hand to her mouth. “Oh! Oh my gods. He—did he—!?” 'Clover Rose: '''Clover nodded, smiling at Tree. “Yes, he did. And I don’t think I’ve ever been so happy.” Even with everything going on. '''Treepelt Halfpaw: '''She couldn’t help smiling. “Clover, that’s great! I’m so happy for the two of you.” She stepped forward and embraced her friend, glad to find something normal in the past few months of madness. '''Clover Rose: '“Thank you, Tree.” Clover returned the embrace, before pulling away as her stomach growled. Recently she’d been getting her appetite back, which she figured was a good thing. “Um … is there anywhere we can get food at the moment?” 'Treepelt Halfpaw: '“I think we’re eating down at the stables again,” she replied, pulling Clover up by the arm. “Come on, we’re taking advantage of this new appetite,” Treepelt added, grinning wryly. 'Clover Rose: '“Okay, okay. Let’s go.” Clover goes over to Melira and picks her up before heading out the door with Tree, so that they could head to the stables together. “I don’t know what we’re going to do for the ceremony though … Tezz and I don’t have much . . ” Clover had been thinking this over earlier, but this was the first time she had voiced the thoughts to anyone. 'Treepelt Halfpaw: '“Don’t even worry about it,” Tree said firmly. “We’ve got an entire rebellion that’s been rooting for your engagement since we first knew you got together. I’m sure we can pull something together.” 'Clover Rose: '“W-what? You have?” This was news to Clover, as she didn’t speak to most of the rebels very often. 'Treepelt Halfpaw: '''Treepelt threw her a “really?” glance. “Yes, we have. You haven’t noticed? Between you two and Melira, it was practically destined to happen.” '''Clover Rose: '“Alright, I get it.” Clover murmured, looking down at the ground as they walked. “I just figured that the other rebels would have more important things to worry about than the relationship Tezz and I have … ” She shrugged, trailing off. 'Treepelt Halfpaw: '“Don’t worry, it’s not stressing us out at all.” She smiled reassuringly as they entered the stables. “In fact, it’s kind of been…a nice distraction. From what’s been happening. I mean, people are getting antsy. There’s even rumors going around that the Warden’s back or something.” She gave a laugh that was slightly forced. “I mean, that’s crazy. We’re all being a little crazy.” 'Blunt Donz: '''As they entered the stables, they saw Blunt approaching them. He pushed a cooked chicken leg into his mouth, fulling it out clean of meat. He chewed for a second, holding up a finger and flicking the bone over his shoulder. “Hmmm….hold on,” he twisted his mouth, chewing a little more, and then finally swallowing. “Right…” he gulped, and then squinted, pointing at Clover’s hand. “Is that a ring?” '''Clover Rose: '''Clover raised an eyebrow as Blunt walked over to them, looking highly unimpressed with him before he even opened his mouth. “Why yes, it is. How very observant of you. What do you want, Blunt?” She set Melira down and crossed her arms. '''Blunt Donz: '“Oh my gods it looks absolutely stunning on you,” Blunt said, holding up a hand as if swearing an oath. “Now I simply must meet your hubby, you know, since we’ve known each other for so long…” 'Tezzeret Verdile: '“Known whom for what?” Tezz appeared seemingly out of thin air behind Clover and Tree. He hugged her tight before addressing Blunt again. “Well, you wished me sir, and here I am. They call me Tezzeret, and you are?” He eyed the stranger and extended his right hand, keeping his left arm around Clover’s waist. 'Blunt Donz: '“About eight inches,” Blunt replied, shaking his hand enthusiastically. “But I bet you know what that’s like eh?” he said with a wink. 'Treepelt Halfpaw: '''Tree turned around from getting food and pinned her ears back. “Excuse me?” she said aggressively. “Here to mess with intendeds again?” She squinted. “And what happened to you helping Stonegit? He nearly set the camp on fire.” '''Blunt Donz: '''Blunt turned to Tree. “I’m sorry baby I didn’t mean to ignore you, we can go on a date later but I…Oh you were talking about Stonegit…yes…about that.” he tugged at one of his braids. “I believe the Warden has taken him inside to rest. I would know for sure but I was nearly starved to death after heroically saving so many people…so I uh…got some food…first.” '''Treepelt Halfpaw: 'There was a loud crash as the plate Tree was holding fell out of her hands, scattering food across the ground. But she was hardly aware of the noise; everything seemed to be narrowing into a black tunnel and she simultaneously became hyper-aware of her surroundings and completely numb. I believe the Warden has taken him inside to rest…I believe the Warden has taken…I believe the Warden…the Warden…the Warden… She stumbled backwards and found someone’s arm, holding it tightly to keep her standing upright. Everything seemed to be spinning. No. No. No, no, no…NO…it’s a joke…it’s some kind of prank… She suddenly cackled hoarsely. “Yeah. Great. Stop lying.” 'Blunt Donz: '''Blunt starred at her, wide eyed, then it clicked. He grabbed up another chicken leg, clearing his throat and turning to Tezz and Clover. “Right…sorry, I’m shutting up now.” he walked past quickly, slapping Tezz’s rear as he went past. “We’ll have that threesome sometime later then kay?” With that he stuffed the leg in his mouth, hastily leaving the scene. '''Tezzeret Verdile: '“Fuck, nobody told Tree?” Tezzeret had just recently gotten back from his meeting with the Warden, he had no idea she didn’t know of her return. He walks over to her and wraps his arms around her, standing her back up. “Treepelt…” He grabs her hand and leads her back to Clover and his cottage, beckoning Clover to follow. 'Clover Rose: '''Clover retrieved Melira from where she’d wandered off, then the two of them followed after Tezz and Tree. She looked at Tree anxiously, not sure how well she was going to hold it together. While the news of the Warden being back had certainly shocked Clover, she could only begin to imagine how much worse it would be for Tree. '''Treepelt Halfpaw: '''Everything was in a strange haze for Treepelt. The emotions hadn’t hit yet; she only felt dead inside. But they were coming. She could feel them coming. She grasped Tezz’s hand tightly, staring straight ahead with a mild frown as he led her onward. '''Tezzeret Verdile: '''Tezz opened the door to the cottage, leading Treepelt inside and holding it open for Clover and Melira. He sat Tree down at a table and put a mug of water in front of her. “Treepelt… Friend. I… I don’t have the words…” '''Treepelt Halfpaw: '“He’s lying,” she murmured. Her stare was still distant. She ignored the cup that was set on the table. Her ears were twitching faintly, growing more and more distressed in their movements. “He’s lying. She’s not back. She’s gone.” 'Tezzeret Verdile: '“The Warden is back Treepelt, I saw her myself. I… I’m so sorry.” Tezzeret clasped his hands together and rested his forehead on them. “What do you need?” 'Treepelt Halfpaw: '''She re-focused on Tezz in horror and for a brief moment her pupils quivered towards being thin slits. “I-I need…I need…” Her chair was suddenly knocked backwards as she stood up and slammed her hands on the table, nearly knocking the mug over. “I need her to leave me alone!!” she shouted, screwing her face up in pain. “WHY WON’T SHE LEAVE ME ALONE?!” '''Tezzeret Verdile: '“Do you really want to know Treepelt?” Tezz mumbled from his chair. “I don’t think you want to know. You wouldn’t believe me when I say it, and it’d only make you hate her more.” He kept his face downward and neutral. 'Treepelt Halfpaw: '“Tell me.” Tree leaned forward, scraping gouges into the wood with her claws. “Tell me why, Tezz.” If he knew, she wanted every last detail on why the foul creature would continue returning. Every time she returned, someone died. Tree was determined to put a stop to it, however she could. 'Tezzeret Verdile: '“She cares about us Treepelt. She has compassion for us, and is making it her charge to protect us. But, the path she’s taking to get there, is what makes you hate her.” Tezzeret kept his voice low, barely audible in the stillness of the cottage. 'Treepelt Halfpaw: '''Tree was silent for a long time. “…protect us?” She slowly lifted her hand and put it between them, twisting her wrist, examining her claws. “So why, in the name of Thor and Freya, why did my hand go through Vox’s chest?Why did Stonegit go insane?” Her hand came back down again and she leaned over the table farther. “Why Haddock is dead now!?” '''Tezzeret Verdile: '"I can’t tell you that, only she can tell you that. But… Haddock’s not dead Treepelt. The Warden’s the reason he’s alive, from what I know. She brought him back with her.” Tezz looked up at his friend again. “I wish I knew how to help you through this Tree." 'Treepelt Halfpaw: '''Treepelt froze again, mouth open. Everything she knew was turning on its head. Exhaling, she sat back in her seat, still gripping the table, head bowed, studying the wood grain. Then she looked back up. "Where’s Haddock?” '''Tezzeret Verdile: '“We can go find him, although… you won’t be speaking with Haddock.” Tezz looked at his friend with great concern. “Let’s go.” 'Treepelt Halfpaw: '“I know." A quiet rage had begun smoldering in her eyes and she got to her feet. "I don’t want to talk with him. "I want to talk with her.” Category:Season 3 Category:Events Category:Treepelt Category:Tezzeret Verdile Category:Clover Rose Category:Melira Category:Blunt Donz